Miraculously Traveling Through Stories and Fandoms
by QuinNX
Summary: Fighting an akumatized librarian didn't turn out well for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Soon after they find themselves trapped, fighting through different stories to get back home. Each different story-land is full of characters from other fictional worlds. Hopping from one to the other once they've found the akumatized object, who knows how many akuma's stories they'll have to defeat?
1. And They Say Video Games are Violent

MARINETTE'S POV:

Walking home from school I stretched my hands up and let out a large yawn. I began to sleepily blink looking forward to my soft comfy pink quilted bed.  
"Girl you know you really need to stop staying up all night thinking about Adrien" my best friend Alya grinned at me.  
"I am not! I mean was not! I mean ugh, that's not why I'm tired" I said face palming myself.  
"Why are you so tired then? And I know it's not because you stayed up to do your homework, Ms Bustier nearly gave you a detention for not finishing it for the third time in a ROW!" Alya exclaimed.  
"I know I know, it's just ahhhh family stuff. My ahhhh cousins are staying over and oh yeah! Then there's playing with Manon. You know what a handful she can be" I said sheepishly, giving her a smile that looked like my mouth was being pulled from every corner.

Alya narrowed her eyes, clearing not believing my excuses. Even so she didn't press the matter any further.  
"Anyway you have to try to fini-" before Alya could continue to scold me, a large rumbling could be heard not too far way. The earth shook for a moment and instantly my ladybug instincts took over.

"What the heck was that?!" Alya demanded.  
"Uh oh this doesn't look good." I said looking to the origin of the sound, seeing smoke and dust arise from behind several buildings.  
I began to run, looking for a place to summon Tikki and change into Ladybug.  
"Marinette! Where are you going?" Alya yelled at me.  
"I have to go- um.. check on my cousins!, One of them is super scared of earthquakes. Just going to make sure she's alright. I'll be right back!" I promised before racing off behind a building into an alleyway.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

"I AM THE STORY TELLER! FOR FAR TOO LONG MY NOVELS HAVE BEEN IGNORED BY FOOLISH PUBLISHING COMPANIES! LET'S SEE HOW YOU ALL LIKE IT LIVING INSIDE OF THE STORIES YOU LOVE SO MUCH!" A loud female's voice boomed across the city.  
I looked around to see books flying all over the place. I narrowly dodged one that flew right at my head.  
"Hey!" I shouted jumping back.  
Just a few seconds ago I had been walking by as Adrien Agreste, minding my own business trying to hide from from Natalie and the Gorilla before I heard a giant crash. I was actually glad for an excuse to go into Chat Noir form. Finally something exciting after a long boring busy day of school and fencing and everything else that my father had set out for me. Man did I hate it, but a part of me just can't bear the idea of letting him down.

The 'Story Teller' as she had labelled herself looked like a stereotypical librarian. Pointed glasses, her brown hair in a bun, a tight pencil skirt…well she would have looked like a stereotypical librarian if it wasn't for the way her skin seemed to be made out of ink printed paper, her eyes radiating a bright violet and the fact she was floating fifteen feet off the ground. There were books hovering all around her flying in every direction.

"Hey come on now this isn't playing by the rule-books" I grinned, she spun around to glare at me. Apparently my hilarious pun had caught her attention. Her eyes flared with anger as she aimed a giant glowing book straight for me.

Just as it was inches away from me, I felt a small wire wrap around my waist. With a sharp yank, I was pulled off to the other side of the street, landing on my butt.  
"Oh come on Kitty, that pun was bad even for your standards" I heard her heavenly voice tease.  
Following the wire wrapped around my waist I saw it connected to a yo—yo. Standing tall in her black polka dotted red suit, her indigo hair tied in two perfect pigtails, was my Lady.  
Ladybug my partner who I had been in love with the very moment I had caught a look into those stunning sky blue eyes. My little cat heart purred with joy and I fell for her hard.  
She reached her hand down, offering to help me up. I grabbed it enthusiastically.

Once I was up she turned her attention to the Story Teller. Her eyes rapidly searching for something. She was looking for the special object in which an akuma was hidden. The little bug that could cause a persons deepest angers to take complete control.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

I searched for the akumatized object. It had to be one of these books, that's what she was yelling about before. The only problem was, that there were hundreds of books being tossed around. It made more sense that she would be holding onto it, but I couldn't see it in her hands. I heard people start to yelp in startled cries. The books began to glow and giant swirling lights were pulling people into the pages. Citizens were being sucked into the stories! Once it had claimed a victim the books would snap shut.  
"Chat! Stop the books from grabbing anyone else! I'll deal with the Story Teller" I instructed.  
Swinging my yo—yo around I latched the end of it onto a nearby street lamp. It pulled me forward and I swung up to perch on the beam.

"Hey Story Teller leave these people alone!" I called to her, I flung my yo—yo at her, whacking her in the arm.  
"YOUR'E JUST LIKE THE REST! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND MY GENIUS. I AM A GODDESS WITH A PEN! AND YOU'RE IN MY STORY NOW!" she bellowed in my direction, eyes now fixated on my form.  
Books began to rain down on me. I deflected them by spinning my yo—yo around.  
"Chat how's it going down there?" I yelled, hoping that he was doing better than I was.  
"Ah, not good. These books just keeping sucking people up!" I heard him struggling to pull something, probably trying to stop someone from being dragged into a book. After a few seconds the yelling of people ceased.

"Bad news my Lady, everyones been locked inside the books"  
Great. This was just great.

The books suddenly stopped raining down and I saw that Chat Noir had thrown his staff at the Story Teller, causing her to stumble forward in the air.  
She roared again and the ground shook for a moment. My eyes caught a glimpse of a book that looked different to the others, it had an odd purple sheen and was linked on a chain around her waist. That must be it! It had to be.

"Chat! I think I found it! The book around her waist" I called out to him.  
"Excellent my Lady, seems like you should judge a book by it's cover" he cheekily responded. That idiot.  
I aimed my yo—yo, trying to find an opportunity to throw it and grab the book while Chat distracted her with taunts like 'You look too skinny, did you have your... 'appendix' removed?'  
But just as I'd flung it, she seemed to notice the object in the corner of her eye and turned around. Instead of grabbing the book, the yo—yo just bounced off of it and then flicked up and hit her in the face.

A big red imprint was left on her cheek. Her face lit up in fury. Widened eyes glared at me, completely enraged. She raised her hands up and the entire ground began to shake. All of the books that had fallen on the floor and swallowed up the towns people were flying into one giant pile. Pulled together by an invisible force, the books began to join together.

Before I knew it, the pile had moulded into a single giant book, its pages rapidly skimming back and forth, the way it moved. That doesn't look good.

With my eyes fixated on the enormous book below me, I didn't notice the Story Teller moving until it was too late.  
"Ladybug look out!" Chat cried.  
She sent a wave of pages flying at me, knocking me down off of the lamp post. I began to fall. A large purple vortex was swirling underneath me pulling me in. With a second to react I flung my yo—yo at the closest object to grab onto. It latched itself onto a small tree's branch.  
The branch shook, bending with the force of my body pulling it down.  
I dangled like a fly caught in a spiders web.  
"My Lady hang on!" Chat raced towards me.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

Ladybug was hanging desperately above the vortex. That small branch wasn't going to hold on for much longer, I had to help her. I ran as close as I could without being pulled into the vacuum. I heard a small crack, and just like that the branch snapped off. Without thinking I leaped forward.  
"LADYBUG!"

She fell down and just before she was sucked straight into the vortex I crashed into her body. We were both pulled inside the book with a blinding light. Reflexively I wrapped my arms around Ladybug trying to keep us steady as we were dragged down.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

"Ughhhh" I groaned. My head was spinning. I opened my eyes and I saw sand… and water… a beach? Where the heck was I?  
Chat.  
Where was he?! I recalled that he had flown at me and we'd both been pulled inside of the book. Now I was at a beach sitting on top of a rock. My arms felt weak and my legs felt…odd?  
I looked down and screamed.  
"MY LEGS!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS?!" I looked down and saw, where my two legs should have been, one large red tail. Why the heck did I have a mermaid tail?! Where was Chat?!


	2. Marinette Gets Her Sea Legs

MARINETTE'S POV:

Ok. This will all be ok. Calm the heck down Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You can get through this…Even though you may have the equivalent of sushi for legs, it's all going to be fine. I looked down at my tail sprouting from my waist, glistening with hundreds of scarlet scales. I screamed again when I looked down to see only a red set of clam shells covering my breasts, while the rest of me was naked. Even my hair had grown a considerable length. It was still a dark bluenette but it was much wavier than my usually straight hair. What was this? Why had I been given a full mermaid make-over?

"Chat! Chat?" I called out, hoping that the idiot would respond. I wondered if he was in a better situation than I was.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

I'm on a boat. Why the heck am I on a boat?! Where on earth was Ladybug? I remembered hurtling head first into the book and then I woke up swinging on a hammock on board some kind of olden day ship. The rocking and swaying made my stomach do a summersault. I could feel myself going green. I quickly rushed to the edge and did something that's…let's just say I'm glad my Lady was not around to see.  
Man I hate boats.  
Cats do not do well near water, and I was no exception. I heard men singing some kind of sea shanty. There were other people on this boat. Did they have any clue why I was here?  
"Prince Eric!" An elder voice called.  
"Please sir, do not stand so close to the edge" he said walking up to me.  
Ah…why was he looking at me?  
"Your highness" he said looking at me with a confused gaze, I realised that I had the same confusion on my face.

I pointed my own finger at myself, mouthing the words 'me?'.  
"Good grief sir, whatever this game you are playing is, I can't say I understand it" he remarked. The man looked like he was wearing some kind of early european settler costume. He had a violet cravat with a black coat and his white hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing knee high socks with brown polished shoes that had large golden buckles on top.  
The ship swayed again and the both of us went green.  
I held back the urge to repeat bringing up my breakfast. The other man was not so lucky. His complexion looked sickly when he brought his face back up.  
He dabbed his sweat beaded forehead with a handkerchief, then readjusted his cravat before turning back to me.

"Now Prince Eric we must get back to discussing the possible candidates for your betrothal." he said sternly. I suddenly choked on my own air.  
"I'm sorry my who now?" I spluttered.  
"Oh come now, cease this nonsense. You've been putting off the idea of engagement for weeks now! You cannot keep running Prince Eric"  
"Look buddy, you must have the wrong cat -I mean guy. Wrong guy" I raced, holding my hands up defensively.  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull acting this way-" he continued, I started backing up trying to put as much distance between myself and this crazy old man as I could.  
Of course I had forgotten that I was on a ship, so when he stepped forward, I jumped back and then proceeded to hit my head on a stray sail's mast, hurtle straight off the edge of the boat and plunge down into the water.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

I had discovered that this tail was not just for show. I effortlessly glided through the water, flicking my new fishy limb as I went past reefs and schools of fish. Oh yes. Another thing that I had picked up, besides my mermaid appendage, was the ability to breathe underwater. I had tested it out by diving off of the rock and holding my breath.

When I realised that I hadn't felt the need for air after five minutes of submersion, I put two and two together and guessed that I really had become a full on mermastical creature. As cool as this was and all, I needed to get back home and figure out where the heck that kitty had gotten to.  
Just as I was starting to think that it was just the fishes and myself, a large object passed over me.  
With it casting that large of a shadow I guessed that it was a ship. Curiously I turned up towards it. It looked like quite an old fashioned ship, something from the era of pirates and mermaids…oh wait.  
It was quite possible that I had not only been taken to a different place, but also time. I mean if I can grow a tail I think time travels a possibility. That was when it dawned on me. Of course! Story Teller, we were inside of a story. Goodness how could I have been so thick up until now? Somehow the akuma must have given her the power to transport us into a story.  
Considering my tail, the most likely candidates would be something like Peter Pan or the Little Mermaid.

My line of thought was quickly cut off as something splashed down into the water. Bubbles surged and fizzed around whatever it was. Some of the bubbles cleared and I could see a young man… Wait…CHAT NOIR? I looked desperately at his face. It was him! A few of his features and bone structure had altered slightly making him look like an older version of himself but there was no mistaking that this blonde man in the water was him. Except, rather than his black leather suit, he was wearing a white blouse that was waving with the currents of the water, a seaweed green belt and blue pegged pants. Pants he didn't have a tail! Which makes me think that he can't breathe underwater like I can.

I quickly swam over to him, grabbing a hold of both of his arms and pulled him upwards. The heavy weight of his unconscious body proving difficult to carry. Luckily the currents seemed to be working in my favour and after painstakingly long seconds of floundering up, I was able to reach the surface. My heart skipped a beat when he didn't move.  
He coughed up the water in his throat and I sighed in relief. Still unconscious, he began to breathe again. Oh thank goodness. Don't scare me like that Chat! I silently scolded him.

I pulled him to shore, laying his body on the sand. His chest heaving up and down as his lungs inhaled more and more oxygen. Instinctively I reached out and curled one of his blonde tufts of hair back behind his ear. I brushed my hand along his cheek to see if he would wake up.  
"Chat?" I implored.  
I saw his eyes begin to flutter open.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

My mouth tasted of salt water. My eyes stung and it hurt to open them. Then I heard a soft voice call my name. It was enough to get me to try to see the person leaning over me.  
"Mmm Ladybug?" I responded in disorientation.  
I looked up to see my Lady surrounded by a golden glow. She looked like an angel sent straight from heaven.  
Then there was the sound of a dog barking. This must be a dream.  
I closed my eyes again and passed out.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

Oh don't fall asleep now kitty! We need to figure out where we are. The dog that was continuously barking leaped on top of Chat. Licking his face with a drooling wet tongue.  
I laughed as the idiot giggled and said my name.  
That's when I heard voices approaching in pursuit of the dog.  
"Max seemed excited! I think the Prince is over here!" a voice yelled.  
I looked down at my tail then back at the Chat. I didn't imagine this would end well for me and I hid behind a rock.  
After minutes of hearing the crunching of boots on the sand and the sound of Chat being hauled away, I peered from behind the rock to see Chat being carted away by several men, back towards the mainland in the direction of a large white castle.

-If you have any suggestions feel free to make them a.k.a which fandom's you'd like to see  
-I am not a whiz when it comes to grammar soooo...  
yeah don't hate me for mistakes plz (ノ_。) ヾ(´ ▽ ` ) ha ha  
-Will try to post regularly  
-I'll try not to make too many bad jokes, but hey I can be pretty punny...  
-Ok I'll stop now I promise.. (*crosses fingers behind back* hehehehe suckers ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ )


	3. Poor Unfortunate Soul

ADRIEN'S POV:

"Gah!" I awoke with a jump, falling onto the floor. My head was throbbing. I ran my hand through my hair. Looking around the room, I was able to deduce one thing.  
...I had no idea where I was. There was a large bed that seemed to have around twenty pillows stuffed with feathers. Several intricate paintings hung on the blue walls, sculptures and vases were neatly placed around in decoration. I could tell the room had a very oceanic theme. I could even smell the ocean, it must be close. It was so much breezier and open than my room back in Paris. Sure I lived in a mansion, but it never quite felt like home. Everything was always so cold and grey and lifeless.

I thought back to the time I had spent playing video games at my classmate Marinette's house. The way her parents brought in freshly baked goods and the way they all laughed so warmly together. Man what I wouldn't give to have something like that. Marinette was such a sweet girl too, kind of shy but she could be fierce when she wanted to, like when she stands up to Chloe.

She kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. ***(for further comment see end notes)

Thinking of home just made me realise how out of place I was here. Where was I? And had I really seen my Lady or had that been a dream? A wonderful…wonderful dream. I shook my head, trying to focus. Alright I was going to get out of here, find my Lady and leave wherever this is.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I saw a mirror on the wall….WHAT? I ran over to it, getting a closer look.  
My face! It was all chiseled and older-ish. I grabbed my own jaw pulling it left and right, examining different angles of my new appearance. I still had blonde hair and green eyes, but I looked as though I had aged a few years. Even my hair was now more rounded, shorter and I had a fringe that was perfectly swooped across my forehead.  
Ok if it was weird before. It had now past way beyond weird.  
Is that why that old guy with the gaunt face was calling me 'Eric' and a 'Prince'?… Did the whole Story Teller and falling into a book thing make me into a character from a fairytale?  
Definitely not what I was expecting to happen today.

"Oh your highness! You are awake. Excellent. The lady will be pleased. Come now you must get ready to meet your fiancé" A woman in a maids outfit came in, placing a glass and pitcher of water on the beside me. Again with the fiancé thing. Well if this was just a story, maybe it was best to play along with it for now. I mean it's a fairytale so I'm sure this will all end up happily ever after…right?…Unless this is the Grimm Brothers version.  
I have a bad feeling that there's some version of Cinderella where the Prince gets decapitated.  
I gulped and followed the maid out of the bedroom.

After several minutes of being brushed and groomed, I was rushed into a grand hall. I stood there with dozens of royal staff bowing behind me. I looked around nervously.  
The old man from before walked in the room, a young girl in tow with her hand placed lightly around his right gloved.  
I nearly laughed when I saw the blonde in the yellow dress step forward. That would have been embarrassing, but how was I supposed to help myself…The idea of me, marrying..her.  
There stood a girl looking eerily similar to Chloe Bourgeois. Icy blue eyes stared at me keenly, looking me up and down with a satisfied smirk. Her light blonde hair was curled into ringlets and there was a yellow daisy jewel pinned into her hair. She let go of the elder man's arm and walked up to me. Then she placed her dainty hand forward, hovering it out in front of me.

She held it there for a few seconds before I heard the man cough. He was glaring at me with a furrowed brow, gesturing to her hand. Oh right!  
I bent down and placed a kiss, lightly grazing her fingers. After that she excitedly hooked her arm into mine and dragged me off.  
Great…looks like Chloe Bourgeois is my fiancé.  
Where are you Ladybug?

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

When the Jamaican crab started talking I was ready to declare myself mentally insane.  
"Ariel! His Majesty has been has been looking all over 'ta place for you child. You are hopeless completely hopeless!" the little red creature began scolding me.  
"Um…I'm sorry?" I said as he stared at me expectedly.  
"That's right you're sorry! Your father could have shelled me alive for letting you go see 'dat Prince of yours. And like 'da fool I am I let you see him! And what do I get in return? A likely death sentence" the crab said fanatically scuttling on the ocean floor.

"…Sebastian?" I asked, remembering the story of the little mermaid. I had seen it when I was around seven so some of the details were fuzzy.  
"Yes young lady? Are you ready to go home now, before your father fries me up and hands me straight to 'dose humans up there for a quick appetiser?" he said pointing a claw up to the surface.  
"No…I think…that I have to go to Ursula" I replied beginning to join the dots.  
"THE SEA WITCH?! No! NO! She's a demon. A monster!" He gasped, tugging at my fin.  
"Why in Atlantis would you wish to see her?!"  
"I need to get legs to go to the mainland! I have to find my friend Cha- The Prince! I have to find the Prince of course!" I said quickly, forgetting to stick to the story. If I start talking about looking for a friend from another world, I'm sure the crab would tell some octopus to grab me and lock me in some kind of underwater loony bin.  
The fact that that was a possibility nearly made me laugh at the total craziness of my situation.

Despite the protests from the crab I swam, searching around, trying to grab a clue as to where to find Ursula and get myself a pair of HUMAN legs. Before long two shady eels came circling around me. Why the original Ariel followed these two creeps anywhere is something I couldn't understand.  
She really was desperate, but I guess so was I.  
After I agreed to let them take me to the Sea Witch, we arrived at the mouth of a cave. Did Ursula purposely choose the creepiest cave she could find? It looked like a sea-dragon with sharp teeth and everything. I didn't even want to know how it was surrounded by a purple mist…underwater.

After narrowly making it through a garden of brown plants that had tried to grab and pull me apart, I finally reached a giant shell. Through it I heard the echo of a deep and rough woman's voice.  
"Come in. Come in my child" the shell beckoned.  
I swam forward, slightly hesitating.  
"We musn't lurk in doorways..." that was when I saw her emerge from a window in the cave. Eight large black tentacles forming a dress that carried past her round waistline and up to her rather sizeable chest. Her skin a purplish grey tinge with large red lips and a mole to the side of her mouth. A darkened turquoise eyeshadow was heavily painted onto the eyelids and her thin pencil eyebrows were raised with a smug smile. For hair she had a short cut that floated upwards, making it look like white troll hair. Not that I was going to say that.  
"...It's rrrude" she said rolling the 'r'.

She continued to talk and chuckle to herself, but my eyes were focused on the necklace tightly fastened around her thick neck. A thin black string with a small golden spiralled shell acting as a charm. I noticed her say something about a Prince.  
"He is quite a catch. Isn't he." she stated laughing once again, going to sit down before a mirror jaded with shells.  
I actually did find the comment amusing, imagining Chat making a pun about 'cat' and 'catch'. Something along the lines of 'She's right my Lady, I am quite the cat-tch'. I nearly smiled but Ursula looked at me through the mirrors reflection, reapplying a shade of lipstick. I hid my amusement.

"The only way to get what you want.. is to became a human yourself" she said her voice deepening to sell the temptation.  
"That's what you do right. Give people what they want for a price?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"My my aren't we a well-informed little doll. Straight to the point I see. But ohhhh my poor sweeeet child my prices are so reasonable. I help those that have no one else to turn to, and all I ask in return are for little favours here and there" she said revelling as she could see how desperately I needed to make this deal.

That's when she started to break into song. That was definitely one of the strangest experiences of my life. 'Poor unfortunate soul' was right. That's exactly how I felt throughout the whole tune. I didn't fail to notice when she snuck in the line about having to rake a few souls that didn't meet the deadline, but I didn't have time to worry about that.  
"Now heres' the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days" she held up three claw-like fingers to further illustrate the point.  
A long tentacle reached up and curled around my chin pulling us face to face.  
"Now listen! This is important." hovering over some kind of black coral she waved her hand over it and balls of yellow light began to pour out.  
"Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Princee to fall in love with you… That is he's got to kiss you." she explained, more lights coming out and forming the shapes of hearts and crowns. My ears caught on the word kiss. How could I have forgotten that part of the tale?

"Not just any kiss.." she began shaking her head.  
"…the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human. Permanently." An image of a woman running appeared. The idea of getting my legs back already had me drawing closer to the image.  
"But." she said shaking me out of my entrancement.  
"If he doesn't… you turn back into a mermaid." hmm that doesn't sound too good. I'd rather not be half fish for the rest of my life.  
"And.." she continued drawing her face closer to mine. The look on her face grew more sinister.  
"You'll belong to meee" she declared huskily.  
Ok just being a mermaid suddenly didn't sound as bad anymore.  
I heard a voice behind me cry no, but it was quickly silenced.

"Have we got a deal?" the Sea Witch asked narrowing her eyes.  
"Fine! You have a deal Ursula" I said summoning the courage to look her in those dead fish-like eyes. She smiled a toothy grin.  
"Oh to be young, so rash and hasty. I love it! You'll have your man alright" she chuckled in a deep tone.  
"But-" she began.  
"Let me guess. You want something from me as payment?" I said knowing what she was about to ask for. The necklace she was wearing, the deal. It had all clicked into place. I remembered the story. She wanted my..  
"Voice darrrling. I want your voice. A token, just a trifle. You won't even miss it" she sold in a devilish expression, gliding around the cave.  
"Hm 'that's all' huh?" I said. Even though I babbled like an idiot in front of my crush Adrien, I still liked my voice right where it was.  
"Yes. Who needs a voice? It's all about…Body Language." she said rolling her hips back and forth.  
I could tell she was about to break into another song so I quickly intervened.  
"Alright I'll do it. So let's get it over with." I said trying to sound confident. Of course I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

First off I would have to find Chat Noir. Without a voice to ask people for help, where to look or convey anything at all. Secondly I would have just three days to kiss him, and not only that it would have to be one of 'true love'.  
Sure he flirted with me all the time and acted smitten. But what if that's exactly what it was? Just an act. I didn't doubt for a second that his intentions with flirting were always meant with kind-hearted intent, but that didn't make it love either.  
Then there was how I felt. Right now the only boy that made me feel something close to love was Adrien Agreste, the hottest boy in the world…and a model…and amazingly nice... and perfect. Ahh Adrien.  
No I don't have time for daydreaming.

I would have to worry about all of these issues later. For now I needed to find Chat first before I thought about doing anything else.  
And to do that I would need legs.  
I saw Ursula lean over to the two eels saying something along the lines of 'The boss is on a roll'.  
She flicked her hand and a glowing piece of parchment whirled into life, I flinched as the bright light shone directly in my face. Cursive letters were written in black writing all over the paper with a dotted line at the end saying 'For All Eternity'.  
With another flick of her wrist a quill resembling the skeleton of a thin fish appeared.

I swallowed, grabbed the pen and brought it to the contract. I saw the eager gleam in her eyes.  
In a moment of anger at having to give her exactly what she wanted, I swiftly signed my name, etching into the scroll as I went with the built up intentions I had taken out on the paper. The writing glowed hot and white, sparks flew from my name and I closed my eyes as the whole thing began to burn up. Ursula pulled it into her grasp and it disappeared in a puff of smoke that was quickly diluted in the water.  
With one last smile she waved at me.

I felt my whole body begin to writhe and twist. Water was gaining speed around me, forming a vortex of bubbles and swirling currents. I coughed out and air bubbles began to erupt from my mouth. Everything tingled, I felt as though I had been set ablaze. I could feel my fins being tugged by an invisible force, the skin around the limb throbbing as the bones distorted. I felt searing pain all over my body and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. My vision went hazy, the salt water now stinging my eyes. Air was trapped in my throat and my head became dizzy from lack of oxygen. Then everything became a blur.


	4. Chat Got Your Tongue?

I've been staring at the edge of the water for as long as I can remember, never really-...oops wrong water Disney Princess. Never mind. (・_・;)

ADRIEN'S POV:

I hid behind a small pot plant tree in the palace courtyard. Cautiously I checked over my shoulder, looking from left to right I sighed as the coast was clear. My bride to be was luckily no where in sight. I had spent the past hour hiding from her and I was hoping that she had finally given up.

"Hm hm" a voice coughed. I practically jumped as I felt the simultaneous tap on my shoulder.  
"Ahhh!—Oh ah.. ha ha heyyy didn't see you there" I said feeling slightly guilty as he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"The lady has left if that's what all this galavanting around is your highness" he sighed.  
"Galavanting? Who was galavanting? Not me, I'm just here hanging with the plants" I lied unconvincingly. I went to lean on the tree but wasn't looking and ended up leaning against a non-existent object, to which I straight away fell through and stumbled over.

"Of course…anyway sir I'm afraid we've simply run out of options. You must marry soon for the benefit of your kingdom. You need a suitable wife to marry and bear you children so that you can fulfil your duty as King. Frankly at this point just about any woman would do!"  
"I can't get married! I have to find my Lady!" I argued with him fed up with all the marriage talk, man this wasn't even my life and it felt just as suffocating as it was back home. Whoever this Prince Eric dude was I could empathise with the guy.  
"Your lady? As in you wish to find true love?..Sir, I'm afraid we don't have ti-"  
"No no there's only one Lady for me and she's out there right now probably lost. Although, knowing her she's probably handling this better than I am" I smiled to myself just the thought of her brightening my mood.  
"Oh your highness this is excellent! Who is this woman that has stolen your heart? We shall find her immediately and plan the wedding!" he clasped both of my hands in his and began to shake them.  
For a moment I was swept away imagining Ladybug in a wedding dress, walking down in a beautiful white gown as I stood at the end of the aisle. Our eyes meet as we stand face to face, the two of us both say 'I do' then 'You may kiss the bride' and I lean in for a kis-  
"Sir!" I opened my eyes and realised that my lips were puckered and I was leaning forward.  
"Ah-ha-ha…ha. You're right…we need to find her, good idea!" This was great, finally I could do something, use my new royalty to find my Lady. Although not that I would tell him, but marriage between my Lady and I was not happening…at least not for a few years.  
"Yes sir, what is her name? What does she look like? Who will I have to contact?" he began to bombard me with questions.  
Alright my Lady, just hold on. I'm coming to find you!

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

I gathered my bearings as I sat in the shallows of the ocean water, the beach waves rolling over my lap. Somehow I had managed to make it back to shore.  
"Ariel!" a voice squeaked. A red fish and Sebastian were behind me. Sebastian scuttled across a rock while the fish swam closer to me. In a weird way, the fish looked familiar, and I don't just mean in the way that fish all look the same. I felt as though there was something about this one in particular…  
'Tikki?' I asked without thinking.  
"What was that?" the fish asked.  
'Never mind it's noth-' I stopped myself. There was no sound when I spoke. I opened my mouth further, stretching my lips.  
'Oh no' I mouthed. I forgot…no voice.  
"That Sea Witch!" Sebastian growled furiously, growing even redder in the face… Can a crab growl?  
"Oh child we must find 'dat Prince of yours and get you to kiss that fool before the third sun sets!" he exclaimed.

I stood up, at first kind of shakily but it didn't take long for me to get back in the hang of using human legs.  
'Finally!' I silently exclaimed jumping up and down. I ran my toes through the sand and laughed. Gosh I never thought I would miss my toes this much.  
But aside from getting my legs back...I seemed to be missing clothes.  
So let me get this straight, magic can give me working fins and a clam-shell bra… but can't whip up a simple dress or something?  
I saw a white sail piled up with broken wood and rope that had washed up on shore.  
My inner fashion designer began to see some possibilities… This may just work.  
Now I just needed something sharp. I looked over at Sebastian...

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

With all the servants that had been sent out to search for Ladybug, I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have another look at the beach. I mean if what I had seen hadn't been a dream, then it's possible that Ladybug could be around there.  
I just told Grimsby that I wanted to go for a walk along the beach. Something tells me that if I had told my apparent personal servant and confidant that the person I was looking for was down on the beach he would have insisted on coming along…Oh yeah turns out the old guys name was Grimsby. It was fun to say. 'Grimsby Grimsby Grimsby'. I couldn't help saying it with a stretched face and english accent.

Walking along the beach was somewhat peaceful. The sunset was slowly setting down across the line of the horizon. The sky looked like it went on forever. Even if this was a fictional world. It sure was beautiful. Like I had been placed straight into a painting.  
Then I saw her, sitting on the edge of a jetty-like rock with two feet dipped into the water.  
The way the golden light hit her face, how her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the ocean, smiling with such warmth that I had forgotten what the cold felt like. She was wearing some kind of white material that was flatteringly wrapped around her figure. It ran up to the beginning of her neck and seemed to be fastened in place by a collar of rope. More rope formed an 'X' pattern around her waist and the material cut off above the knees.

"LADYBUG!" I called, running over to her. She turned at the sound of my voice and then climbed down off the rock. I couldn't help myself when we met, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She returned the hug, her arms wrapping around my chest. We stayed still like that for a minute. Every second of it felt heavenly, I wanted nothing more than to stay like this until the sun had finished setting and the moon took its place.  
She pulled away from the hug first.  
"Ladybug, I'm so glad that I found you. We need to find a way back home but it's getting late. Come on, I'll take you to my castle" I said grabbing her by the hand.  
She raised an eyebrow at me. I gave a smug grin in response, silently communicating 'Yeah that's right. I have a castle'.  
I began walking ahead but she pulled my arm back. I turned back to her in confusion.  
She held her hand up gesturing 'wait'. She was being oddly quiet…she hadn't said a word since our reunion. Concern began to grow in my chest.

"My Lady?"

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

I was so glad to see Chat safe. I had walked along the beach and all over the small town a few miles away from the sea, hoping to find him. But trying to explain who I was looking for was near impossible. So I had returned to the beach where we had last seen each other to take shelter for the night before searching again.  
My heart had skipped a beat when I saw him run up to me. I don't know what had happened. Apparently my heart was acting separately to my brain now. Maybe it was all the salt water that I had consumed…yeah that must have been it. After hugging I realised I would have to explain to him that I couldn't talk. When he began to pull us off to his 'castle' that he had somehow acquired I stopped him.  
I began to try to communicate to him of my situation. Time for an interesting game of charades.

I placed my hand to my collar bone then opened my wide mouth as though to sing a note. Then shook my head with a mixture of annoyance and sadness in my expression.

"You…You can't speak?" He slowly put together. I nodded my head then shrugged.  
"What do we need to do to get it back?" he said with a determined look in his eyes.  
I couldn't help but blush as I thought back to what Ursula had said to me. 'A kiss of true love'…what should I do? Just grab him and plant one one on his lips right now? Would that be enough? I mean we'd done it before on valentines…not that he remembered it.  
Maybe it was worth a try.

"Hm can't tell me like this huh? Alright we'll go to the castle and find something for you to write on!" Chat said excitedly. I laughed silently. I looked up into his eyes, getting a confused but entranced expression in return. I felt my heart flitter in my chest like a nervous butterfly. I placed one hand on his chest, feeling his pulse suddenly pick up.  
"…Ladybug?" I leaned in closer, our lips only an inch apart. His eyes widened.  
Then after a few heart beats went by he tilted his head slightly.

"Prince Eric?" an elderly voice called. We both pulled back with a startled jump. Chat coughed, practically choking, and turned around frantically. From behind I could see that the top of his ears were a bright pink.  
"Your highness where are you? It is getting late!" it called out again.  
"…Over here Grimsby." Chat finally replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The voice belonged to a man dressed in a somewhat old fashioned outfit, I mean he was wearing a cravat. He looked me up and down in assessment but seemed excited after he'd had a full examination.  
"Oh you're majesty, what a lovely young lady you have here. Looks befitting a queen." he nodded in agreement with himself…Did he just say queen? Well in the weird titles department, I would say that mermaid probably wins the prize. But the idea of someone as clumsy and dorky as me being a queen... now that was crazy.

"Come we must get you prepared for your royal wedding!" he said matter-of factly. Wedding…marriage?  
Chat turned back to me, giving an exhausted look of 'I'll explain it later'. I was too tired and had been through so much in one day that I was finding it hard to be surprised by anything right now.  
I nodded taking in a long breath.  
"May I ask your for your name my lady" the elderly man asked. Chat glared at him with what looked like anger for a few seconds before hiding it again.  
I went to speak but remembered my condition.  
"Her name is… Lady…Scarlett" Chat came up with as an alias. Ladybug. Red. Scarlett. Ok I could see where the fabricated name was coming from.  
"Hm interesting. I don't believe I have ever heard of such a name." he looked as though in thought. "Come this way, we will escort you to the palace."

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

Was this real life? Well I suppose it wasn't…But Ladybug; the most amazing, beautiful, smart girl in all of existence had nearly kissed me!  
Well I think she would have if it hadn't been for Grimsby! Seriously a few more seconds and who knows what could have happened! Speaking of the old servant, he had called Ladybug 'my lady' and every fibre of my being reacted with a bitter rage.  
To hear someone else refer to the title I had given her felt so wrong. I had to stop myself from doing anything rash.

I exhaled a deep sigh as we journeyed up a short path towards the castle gates. It was amazing how close it was to the beach. This was obviously a fishing town with all the boats and proximity to the water. I wondered which story had a prince living near a beach.

When we finally got back, I asked a servant for a pen and paper. She looked at me mystified, then I realised my mistake. Correcting myself I asked for a quill and parchment. Ladybug smiled at me with amusement as I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

When the servant had returned I told her to hand it to my Lady. She sat down at a desk and began to write her story. I was about to look over her shoulder when she turned back and shooed me away. Then gave me a look saying 'You can read it when I'm finished'.  
"Awwww come on." I complained. She looked like she was about to say something in response but sighed instead as she appeared to remember that she couldn't talk.  
"What is it? Do I leave you speechless my Ladybug?..Cat got your tongue perhaps?" I teased.  
'How long have you been holding that one in?' she seemed to ask me.  
"Too long...Oh come on I'm purr-ious as to what you're writing" I tried to catch a glimpse of the paper but she just smiled at me like 'just try it kitty'.

I held up my hands in defeat backing off.  
"Fine fine. I'll be on the balcony. Just call me when you've finished…I mean! Don't call obviously you can't call but ah- ugh I'll be outside" I groaned lowering my head in shame.  
She giggled silently. Man she was cute.

Walking out to the balcony at night the whole beach was painted blue and black. I could hear the sound of waves lapping over the shore… then there was something else…not just the water. It sounded like…singing? Someone was crooning a tune down below the castle balcony. It was so melodic, I found myself lingering on every note. The voice of a beautiful woman echoed in my ears. It reminded me of my Lady, the way her voice sounded, the way she laughed and said my name. It was so…hypnotic.

Ok ok.. I know I'm a cockblock to the Lady/Chat kissing.  
Muahahaha I hold all the power! ( ` ∇ ´ ) ... besides there may be one coming later... heheheheh


	5. Miss Scarlett

MARINETTE'S POV:

I finished writing down the situation. Hopefully this would answer his questions, and I had a few of my own. Then we'd find a way to get back home.  
I wondered if Alya was alright, what if she had been sucked into one of those other books?  
And then there was the issue of Tikki. Before I thought that the red fish had looked vaguely like her, but more importantly even if I looked slightly different, I wasn't in Ladybug form.  
I didn't even have my miraculous earrings. So then where was Tikki? Did she disappear into the book as well. That also meant that I couldn't transform into Ladybug form if required. I would have to ask Chat what he thought. I jotted it down on the paper, asking him he knew where his miraculous was.

Just as I had put the ink to the paper, Chat walked back inside from the balcony.  
I turned around, swivelling on the chair and extended the piece of parchment out for him to read.  
He just kept walking. The paper wilted down. Without a second glance he opened the door and left. He had walked as though sleep-walking with his eyes open.  
'What was that about?' I mouthed.  
I sat there for a few seconds, unsure as to whether or not he was coming back.  
My brow furrowed in confusion. Then I felt a nagging sense that I was forgetting something. How did the story of the little mermaid go again?

When five minutes had passed I thought it best to go find Chat. Just as I rose from the chair a young maid knocked on the door frame.  
"I'm sorry Lady Scarlett but it has been ordered that you must be placed into a gown more... appropriate for one such as yourself before supper." the maid glared down at my make-shift dress.  
Hey! I didn't think it looked bad, sure it might be a bit different to the fashion around here, but I liked what I was wearing considering it was made from ship-scraps.  
Begrudgingly I nodded.

Before I knew it I had been squeezed into a corset. On top of that was a was ruby coloured ball gown made of satin. The bottom of the skirt was ruffled into layers that were seamlessly joined resembling curtain drapes. At the front of the bodice was a black lace that travelled down to the bottom of the dress, growing wider the further down it ranged. The top of the gown was off the shoulder with sleeves that proofed at the top of the arm. The sleeves went all the way to the hands and had cuffs of more black lace.  
My hair was wavy and curled at the tips. A red gem clipped black a section of top my hair, while the rest of it hang out the front in a fringe.  
This was an outfit for dinner? Usually I just wore jeans and a shirt or pyjamas.

Being the most glamoured up I have even been in my life, I followed the castle staff into the main hall. Just as I was walking down the stairs, I saw the shadow of Chat standing inside. As I traveled further down the steps I paused in surprise, beside him I saw a woman's arm linked with Chats, standing and conversing with Grimsby.  
Walking into the room I felt uneasy. There was some kind of unsettling atmosphere that I couldn't quite pin.

I nearly tripped over when the two turned to me and I saw the woman in full. A brunette with fern green eyes, dressed in an orange gown stood smiling along side Chat. She wore a few pieces of jewellery like a ring and necklace with a familiar charm. Her hair was cut in bangs with two long strands of hair both sides of her face, covering her ears. I knew that face.  
Lila?  
The girl I had known to be as the fake-fox miraculous glared at me with a knowing glance. This wasn't right. What was she doing here? I looked at Chat, hoping for an explanation or acknowledgement of what I thought I was seeing.  
He just stared in the distance blankly. The way their arms were joined together was too close for my liking. I knew that this was not a good thing.  
What's going on?!

"Ah Lady Scarlett I see you've arrived. I'm afraid that I made a mistake before in assuming you were the woman that Prince Eric had fallen for. I deeply apologise. He has just finished explaining to me that this brave young woman here saw him drop into the water and managed to save his life! Astounding isn't it?" Grimsby clapped his hands together.  
It took me a while to process all the information that he had just given me.  
He called Chat 'Prince Eric'.  
He said that Lila, not me, had been the one to save him from drowning.  
And it was Chat who had corrected him on the matter.

Panic spread in my chest. All I got from Chat was an infatuated expression as he glanced at Lila. Something was wrong. This isn't right. I scowled at Lila, heavily suspicious.  
When she opened her mouth I nearly passed out.  
"Oh I am so glad that I had been there in time to save Eric-kins here" it was Lila speaking, but her voice…No not 'her voice' the voice she spoke with...it was mine.  
She was talking and my voice was coming from her mouth.

"Oh dear she doesn't look too good" I..she spoke with over the top concern. I paled in the face, everything becoming overwhelming.  
"My lady, are you feeling ok?" Grimsby asked me, coming to my side as I began to waver.  
I couldn't reply.  
"What's the matter? Can't talk? Is there something wrong with you're voice?" Lila said smiling at me with a smug grin as Grimsby's back was turned to focus on my unstable condition. Fury flared up in my disorientated state.

Lila had my voice. No, not Lila, that's just simply the guise she wore…The Sea Witch Ursula.  
It had to be!  
Of course how could I have not noticed? The necklace, the charm at the end was the same spiral shell that she had been wearing when I signed the deal. Somehow that was the key. My voice had to be in there.  
Chat showed some concern as he looked at me, but there was no familiarity in his eyes. He was staring at me the way in which a strangers concern.  
Worry, but out of sympathy, not because he was actually worried about 'me'.  
To have him not know me was the most upsetting thing to happen from this whole thing.  
"Grimsby why don't you see to it that the poor dear gets some rest. She looks awfully tired" Fake Lila implored. The older man seemed to agree with the suggestion and led me back to my room, despite my silent protests. I was not enjoying this whole 'not being able to talk' thing.

The way Chat had been in such a weirdly smitten trance made me certain that the witch had put some kind of spell on him. I had been handed a night gown, a glass of water and was told to get some sleep. Every time I would try to get out of bed, a maid acting as a nurse would just push me back in.  
This continued for an hour until I convincingly pretended to be asleep for thirty minutes before the maid looked satisfied and left me alone.

I waited another fifteen just to be sure before attempting to escape, but just as I placed my hand on the door knob, I heard something lock.  
I looked down and saw the the lock was on my side of the door and yet.  
Rattling the knob it didn't budge. It wouldn't open, somehow the door had locked from the inside…magic?  
Ursula! She must have locked me in here!  
I needed to get out of this place and get Chat and myself out of here, even if I had to drag his love-potioned butt with me. In a huff I plonked onto the bed.  
Hm, I suppose I was pretty tired…and this bed was really comfy…and the pillows were soft…mm feathers.

"Good morning young miss!" A maid declared drawing open the curtain windows.  
"Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room"  
I rubbed my eyes… then remembered everything that had happened. The door…it was open.  
Whether it was Ursula that locked me in here or not, I was going to get out of here.  
I raced downstairs to breakfast, hoping that Chat would be there. No such luck.  
Where are you kitty?

Just as I was about to search the next room I heard a scream.  
"MY JEWELS! SOMEONE COME QUICKLY"  
I had a horrible feeling about this, but regardless I ran to the scream instead.  
"THEY'RE GONE! ALL GONE" I arrived at the same time as a crowd of servants appeared at Lila's side. She began to sob.

"They must have been stolen"  
"Who took them?"  
"This is horrible" the servants began to mutter amongst themselves.

"WAIT I REMEMBER!… YOU!" she stopped crying to look at me through teary eyes, glaring daggers at me, she pointed a pencil thin finger at my face.  
"Last night while I went to grab some fresh air outside, I saw you sneak into my room!" she accused.  
All of the servants began to turn on me. Staring at me with suspicious eyes, stepping forward ready to grab me.

"What is going on here!?" Grimsby yelled angrily breaking the servants growing blood-thirst.  
"Oh Grimsby thank goodness you're here! I hate to say it, but I believe Lady Scarlett has stolen my precious jewels!" she sobbed burying her face in his cravat.  
"Is this true?" he urged, an eyebrow raised, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't quite believe her story.  
I furiously shook my head. Please believe me! You're my last hope Grimsby.

"She can't even give a proper answer"  
"Maybe she's mute"  
"She must be guilty"  
"What a scandal"  
"Check her room!" the servants were becoming restless. They were ready to string me up with one accusation from the witch.

"I'm very sorry Lady Scarlett… but with these accusations, I'm afraid we must search your room." he sighed. I knew that as the head of the servants, that he couldn't afford to lose control, even if he didn't believe the story himself, he would have to take action. Even so, a small part of me felt hurt. I wanted to say search my room then! But when I looked across at Lila, she had an expression telling me that she knew she had won… the locked door…the anti-alibi. She had set up the whole thing and I was willing to bet that I knew exactly where all of her jewels were.

Like I had suspected, when we all arrived in my room, it took less than a minute before the cupboard had been opened to reveal piles of rings, stones and all other kinds of precious jewels laying in the corners.  
"Thief!"  
"Wasn't she found on a beach? She must have been a peasant that tricked her way inside the castle"  
"Lock her up!"  
"Punishment!"  
"Oh this is just horrible! To think you could do such a thing. What have I done to you to make you want to steal from me?" Lila cried out, crocodile tears flowing like a tap. I couldn't reply.

"It seems that you have stolen the valuables from the future King's bride. I'm afraid that you will be placed in the castles prison cellars until further decisions are made for your final punishment" Grimsby declared with a dispirited tone.  
"Guards! Please take Lady Scarlett to a cell."  
With no way to defend myself, I was roughly pulled out of the room, the servants turning me into a spectacle.  
'CHAT!' I silently screamed.


	6. Breaking the Sirens Song

**Cute romantic scene ensues  
Me while writing it : (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

.

.

ADRIEN'S POV:

It was too amazing to be true, I was going to be married to the love of my life, my…Lady? Hm that's strange something feels wei-  
"Eric-kins!" a soothing voice called. My eyelids grew heavier as I took in a relaxing breath. My betrothed approached me, quickly closing the distance between us.  
"Mm?" I replied, melting into her touch as she cupped my chin with her smooth hands.  
"That bore of a servant said that the two of us can be wed tomorrow. Doesn't that sounds wonderful" she cooed.  
Mmm 'wonderful'…wonderful, wonderful. This felt like a dream, to think I would be together with her forever. She was truly beautiful, her stunning blue eyes…blue? Green?  
Green eyes, of course.  
"Oh yes and that Lady Scarlett turned out to be nothing more than a peasant and thief after our riches…She betrayed your trust, so you needn't remember her." she stroked my cheek.  
Lady Scarlett? For a moment a fuzzy sense of worry struck my chest.  
Danger? My Lady is in danger…no what was I thinking? She was right in front of me…how had I met Lady Scarlett again?  
"My love? You seem to be drifting. Focus on me" she commanded, my eyes were drawn to the necklace hanging from her neck. It seemed to glow.  
Mmm wedding…my Lady…

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

Well this is just great. I'm trapped in a prison cell, in the lowest layer of the castle and I had been in here for over a full day already.  
Which meant that I only had less than a day left before the third sunset. Once that happened I would turn back into a mermaid and belong to the Sea Witch forever. If that happens then Chat and I have no chance of finding a way back home. Let alone the fact I had no idea how to get back home in the first place!  
How was I going to get out of this cell?  
"Psst" I thought I heard a voice…maybe it was just the wind.  
"PSSST Ariel" Nope. That was not my imagination.  
I looked around the cell before seeing the small little crab clinging to the bars.  
"Ariel! We are going to bust you out of here!" he whispered.  
'Why are you whispering?' I asked with hand motions.  
"What? The guard… wait why is 'der no guard? What kind of castle cell doesn't have a guard?" he seemed baffled at the lack of professionalism.  
'Hmm I suppose they're helping to prepare for the Prince's wedding' I mouthed bitterly.  
"Wedding! Did you say 'wedding' 'prince'? Child no no we must get you to kiss him before the sun sets or the Sea Witch! Oh! What will your father say!?" he began nervously biting on his claws.  
'Sebastian please, I need your help to get me out of this cell' I gestured, snapping the crustacean out of his hysteria.  
"Of course! What shall I do for you?" he did a one claw salute. Hmm…I looked around the cell. Clearing my head I pictured everything in black and white, only trying to bring focus to the things I would need. One of the bars of the cell door caught my attention, flashing red for a second. That was it! We were so close to the sea, iron bars! The salt water corrodes iron. For once I was actually glad for all that extra chemistry work from Ms. Mendeleiev would give us every friday.  
'Alright I need you to find some kind of hammer or something to break down that loose bar. Think you can manage it?' I mimed the action of a hitting a hammer on a nail.  
"Yes Mam!" he saluted again before scuttling away.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

"Sir?" I heard my personal servant call as I gazed out the window of my room. Having just put on my wedding suit I was now simply passing time before the preparations were complete.  
"Grimsby my man!" I greeted the older gentleman. He approached, a troubled expression clearly shown through his scrunched brow.  
"Your highness…I can not believe that I am about to say this…but do you truly wish to marry that…woman?" he shuddered. I rose my brow in question. What was he talking about?  
"I know I have been pushing you to find a bride…but is she really the 'one'? She seems quite…demanding. I had truly believed that the Lady Scarlett was the one you were referring to, I mean the way you looked at the young lady…I thought that you felt something for her." he said gazing to the side twiddling his thumbs.  
"Well of course I would, she saved me from drowning after all" I replied without much thought.  
"Wait what?! You said that it was your fiancé Lady Vanessa that had saved you that day! That's how the two of you met" he yelled.  
"Hmm Vanessa? Who?" I felt dizzy and disorientated.  
"Prince Eric?! What is going on?"  
Wait…something feels wrong.  
"I knew there was something off about that woman. Lady Scarlett I must retrieve her, my suspicions were correct. I feel I have made a terrible mistake. Wait here sir, when I come back please try to explain." he rushed off.  
What was I doing here. Why am I in a white suit?…My Lady in a cell?  
I have to go find her.  
"Ohhh noo Prince, we can't having you leaving my all by myself at the alter" a beautiful yet unsettling voice growled.  
Lila?…but with My Lady's voice?  
"Wha-" I began. She pressed a firm finger to my lips.  
"Uh uh doll face, you're going to stay right by my side where I can watch you. Can't let you and that mermaid find each other can I?" her necklace began to glow.  
"Hey wai-!" I tried to shield my eyes.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

My ears perked when I heard the sound of clicking along the stone floor.  
'Sebastian?' I hoped.  
"Haaaa- coming- your high—ness—haaa—" he wheezed. Slowly he made his way to my cell, in tow was a small hammer attached to a handkerchief that was being pulled along with great difficulty.  
"—haaa- here-you-gooo" he passed it through the cell bars.  
"Would have —ha been —ha sooner if it wasn't for — haaaaa mad man of a chef!"  
'Thank you! Ok let's do this!' I mouthed finally being able to do something rather than sitting in a cell.  
"Cataclysm!" I yelled out in silence and smashed the hammer against the rusted iron. It broke open enough for me to squeeze through.  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Sebastian asked at my curious battle cry.  
'Ah hahah sorry… it's something that I've wanted to say for a while' I said, my cheeks reddening. I turned so that he couldn't read my lips, or see my embarrassment.  
'Come on let's go stop a wedding.' I declared…wait I had no idea where the wedding was being held. But it was getting late in the afternoon. so I had to hurry and find it.

Just as I raced out of the prison I ran into something that appeared out of no-where blocking the exit. I heard an 'oof' at the same time I fell down, but considering that I couldn't talk I knew that it wasn't me. I looked across the floor to see Grimsby sitting across from me holding his nose in agony.  
'Sorry' I mouthed with a half apologetic shrug.  
"Ah Lady Scarlett" he said in a deep goose-like voice while his nose was blocked.  
"Now I'm glad to have caught you…I mean, I'm not here to 'catch' you..I was just about to let you out. I believe that Lady Vanessa is not who she says she is. I could have sworn that as I was walking past her, I saw the lady's reflection in the mirror display a horrify sea monster in her place. At first I thought I was crazy, and yet, the more that I think about it…I believe the Prince is under the influence of some kind of spell and witchcraft! I know I must sound utterly insane but please believe me!" he rambled on.  
I shook my head… Hey it's all I can do right now!  
"Come we must stop the wedding. I believe that when he thinks about you, the spell weakens. With her claws into him so deeply, we need some way of fighting it!"  
I nodded, clenching my fists ready for a fight.  
"Hah ha that's the spirit come this way, the wedding is to be held on a boat! We must stop them…goodness this is far too much excitement for an old servant such as myself." he huffed.

We arrived at the dock. A large long ship was few hundred metres away, but was disappearing into the horizon quickly. It was growing so close to sunset, the sky was a shade of soft tangerine.  
"Oh dear me. We've missed it. The ship has taken off.. oh my dear. I am so sorry" he hung his head and began to walk back to the castle.  
No. This wasn't the end. I needed to beat Ursula, I wouldn't let he cheat me into becoming her slave forever. I drew in a deep breath and dove into the water.  
"Hm? M-my-MY LADY?" Grimsby yelped as he saw me swim in the direction of the boat.  
I turned back to him and smiled, with as much gratefulness that I could express non-verbally, I waved in thanks.  
He continued to shout words of warning and danger but before he could continue his sound was muffled by enthusiastic splashing around me. Two dolphins appeared at my side. Ok…so mermaid-ness definitely had its perks. In recognition they began to excitedly click at me. I understood what they were saying, just as I could understand Sebastian.  
"Your highness, we have received word from Flounder. Please grab a hold of our backs, we will take you to the boat" the two clicked in agreement.

The sound of wedding music grew louder and louder as we approached the ship. I could feel the sun lower behind me. The sense of urgency pounding like a drum in my chest. I saw a rope hanging from the side of the deck. Finally I was only a few metres away.  
There was Chat, walking down the isle in a trance, Lila/ Ursula beside him in a bridal dress and veil holding a bouquet of red roses. We kept moving forward but I could see the minister look panicked as he raised his head to the sky. From the clouds an arrow of birds shot down, their target; the Sea Witch. Before my mind could process it, dozens of sea creatures and birds were attacking Ursula. Some pulling her hair, spraying her with ocean water, others smothering her face. I pounded my fist in the air. The dolphin that I had let go of looked back at me in confusion.  
We approached the boat, I reached up to the dangling rope and began to climb.  
On deck, wedding guests were running around, ducking from swooping birds and screaming trying to avoid stepping on scattered starfish.

I laid my eyes on Ursula who was battling with a seagull, fighting to win the game of tug-of-war over the necklace she wore.  
I heard a bark and before I could react, the dog I had met earlier on the beach ran up behind Ursula and with sharp teeth, bit down hard on her rear. She let out a loud pained shriek before falling back. The necklace snapped and the charm shell cracked on the shell.  
Wisps of smoke poured out from the broken remains. I heard my voice float into the air, slowly it snaked it's way over to me. I was completely enveloped by a glowing yellow light. I felt the muscles of my throat expand as I drew in the smoke.  
"Chat!" I yelled. The feeling of my voice being in its rightful place filled me with joy. I beamed at him as he shook his head out of confusion and smiled back in recognition. He quickly raced over to me.  
"My Lady!" he grabbed me tightly, as though hanging on for dear life.  
"Chat we don't have time quickly!" I grabbed a hold of both side of his suit jacket.  
The sunsets light was quickly disappearing. The last trace of orange began to fade.  
NO!  
Without hesitation I pulled him forward, and planted my lips on his. Warmth spread over me like a fire as I softened into the motion. Quickly forgetting his surprise, he closed his eyes. His fingers ran through my hair, gripping the dark locks tightly as he pressed himself in closer. A spark of electricity jolted through me as attraction ran rampant. I fell further and further into the rhythm of the kiss. I felt an elated breath exhale as Chat halted the kiss to gaze at my face.

A pain jointed in my hips. I fell to the floor. Groaning in pain I clasped my hands around my waist.  
"Ladybug!?" Chat cried. I rolled on the deck as my legs began to burn and twist. Seconds later they had transformed. In their place, the red tail had returned and flopped to the side.  
"Hahaahah you're TOO LATE!" Ursula roared, her original gravelly voice returning. Sunset had fallen the moment before our kiss.  
She crawled over on her two hands, her claws digging into the wooden boards as she scratched her way towards me. Despite the real-life horror movie scene that I saw playing out before me, I was distracted as I saw a little purple bug emerge from the shattered remain of the shell charm.  
"Chat the akuma!" I cried desperately. In understanding his eyes darted to the purple moth slowly flapping away.

"Say goodbye to your prince!" Ursula sneered. She grabbed my wrist and pulled. I scowled, scrunching my fist I drew back and socked her right in the nose.  
"YOU BRAT!" she screamed. I turned back to Chat, he had captured the akuma in his palms squashing it in his hands.  
A bright purple light began to emerge from his arms. A swirling vortex appeared in front of Chat.  
In a short moment, he ran over to me prying me from Ursula's grip, scooped me up and together we jumped through the portal.

And like that it was all over…or so I thought.

Everything looked like it was spinning…I saw water…more water? But it was so hot and foggy. Feeling sick I held a hand to my forehead it was beaded with sweat, my hands was dripping with steaming warm water. Glancing around my surroundings, I noticed that I was in…a hotspring?  
"YUURI!" A cheerful voice yelled.  
"Gahhhh!" I screamed. The man was standing before me with only a small white towel covering his waist and…lower regions.

He was a tall handsome silver haired man with an extremely toned figure, arctic eyes shone with delight as he looked straight at me. He flicked his long fringe that rested on the right side of his pale skinned face.  
He winked at me and began to run, I held my hands up as I saw him pull on the towel. I felt a large splash and was covered in a spray of the springs water.  
"Ahhhh" the man sighed, sinking into the water until in went up to his mouth.

I groaned. We hadn't made it home. Instead we'd been transported into another story!

.

.

... also me:

(ﾉ` ∇ ´)ノ ( ˘з˘) (˘ε˘ ) (yesss kissss muahahaha)

And don't forget: BORN TO MAKE HISTORY

P.S Obviously the next arc is going to be Yuri! On Ice. But if you have any suggestions for what fandoms/ stories you'd like me to use as source material please comment!


	7. Pork Katsudon

VUKSNO!

.

.

ADRIEN'S POV:

I felt my skin ache as it protested to it's surroundings, the flesh stinging in reaction to the crisp air…Hm? Why is it so cold!? Opening my eyes with a jump, I leapt out of a chair I hadn't even realised I had been sitting on. Quickly I huddled my arms together, rubbing my hands rapidly across the skin of each side to provide warmth. I seemed to be in some kind of freezing cold locker room. The cold air had a distinct scent to it, as though I could actually smell the ice.  
In fact I think I could smell ice, it was somewhat nostalgic…like that time my mother took my ice-skating. The memory brought a smile to my face before my expression darkened. 'She'll never take you again' a horrible voice in the back of my mind whispered.  
Anyway this isn't important. I need to find my Lady. Where was I anyway? At first I hoped that I was home, but an unsettling feeling in my stomach convinced me that I was in another world.

Hopefully this one didn't have any mind controlling octopus witches. I can't believe I'd been in love with that thing. Sure I was under some sort of spell but still! I shuddered as I thought of how close I was to marrying her. Although it probably also had something to do with how cold it was in here. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was wearing a purple tank top. I looked across at the open locker. In it were a few random object including a can of Lynx XxX spray 'unleash your wild side' was printed on the label, there was a pair of dark sunglasses that weren't quite to my style and a black long sleeved jumper with a print of…I held it up examining the design…a tiger? Hm I like this. I give it a Chat Noir seal of approval.

With my arms outstretched to look at the jumper, I noticed that they were slightly skinnier. I had somewhat thin arms already, all the better to match my agility of course…I could get buff if I wanted to…but they weren't just skinnier, they were also paler. Oh no…not again! Ugh can I please just go back to my original body?

I put on the tiger jumper that fit well around my slender frame and headed outside. I laughed at myself as I realised that I actually was in an ice skating rink of course. It seemed pretty empty though, the only people here were a short brunette and three triplets.  
"Yuri!" The woman waved at me, she turned and sternly pointed at the triplets lecturing them about something under her breath.  
They left dejectedly, one of them not so secretly recording me on her phone.  
"How was the ice? Victor and Yuri just left to go back to Yu-Topia springs. They said that Yuuri's mother would whip up another serving of katsudon for you." she beamed walking right up to me. Katsu-what? Looking around me I realised that everything was written in Japanese… no what's it called kanji or something? What was even weirder was the fact that I could read it… so I was in Japan? What story was this? Ice skating in Japan? Certainly didn't look like any fairytale I've ever heard of. Bringing my attention back to the woman I figured this was my best shot.  
"Right…ah you see my memories a bit fuzzy. Would it be possible for you to please give me directions to this 'spring'?" I asked. She audibly gasped, eyes widening at me in clear shock.  
"Yuri? That was very…polite? Of you" she commented slowly, looking at me as though I'd set on fire. Which, despite how hot I am, was pretty impossible in a place like this. Was this Yuri guy not usually polite? Oh no, I need to say something.  
"Ah. So what? Who cares?" I grumbled, putting on a grumpy teen expression.  
"Hahah alright then... Anyway here" she handed me a map, still looking at me in confusion.  
"I know you're new around Hasetsu so just follow these directions, it's a pretty short walk. I mean this place is such a small town. Coming from such a big place like Russia must be quite different right?" she mused.  
"Yeah. I suppose so" I shrugged. Russia? So this guy was Russian? Do I even sound Russian, I mean it just sounds like french to me.  
"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow here for training! Good luck!" she said pumping her fist in the air. I smiled back with my usual Chat Noir smirk, and she shot me another incredulous look.  
Right! Moody teen ugh this is going to be hard. Conceal don't feel Chat, be an ice queen.  
I quickly glanced down at the floor and stomped off.  
Glancing at the map, I followed the directions to Hasetsu's hot spring Yu-topia. I figured going by the flow of the last story, everything was woven in a way that tied everything together. So surely that must mean that Ladybug is in this spring if that's where the story is directing me...I hope.

***  
MARINETTE'S POV:

I sunk into the water in embarrassment as the silver haired man swam closer to me.  
"Ahhh Japan is such a relaxing place Yuuri" he cooed. He drew in closer and I would have slapped him…if its weren't for the fact that a few seconds ago I had looked down to discover that my body was certainly not my own…and male. Which meant this guy wasn't really doing anything wrong. Why did the name Yuuri sound so familiar? Like I'd heard someone mention in recently.  
"This hot spring is wonderful" he ran his hand up my chin, tracing it with his long fingers. I felt myself boil over like a kettle, becoming redder than a ripe tomato.  
"Uh-uh-uh" I stammered. His wet mouth shined with steamy water, those crystal eyes poured into me and...and...  
I couldn't take it anymore I needed to get out of here!

"Ah Yuuri where are you going?" he cocked his head to the side, staring at me like a sad puppy as I practically dove out of the spring.  
"I'm just…ah..Ah!" I gave a startled cry when I looked down to find a male body standing dripping wet…well technically my naked body. Even if it wasn't 'mine' I still felt extremely embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable open state…that and there were certain body parts that nearly made me faint.  
"What's the matter Yuuri?" he purred, concern grazing his silky voice.  
"Nothing!" I squealed quickly grabbing a nearby towel lying on the floor, wrapping it around my waist as fast as humanly possible.  
"I'm just-just" my stomach loudly grumbled, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Oh of course! Yuuri, let's go grab some food! I can't wait to have another bowl of katsudon. You of course won't be getting any until you win the grand prix" he smiled almost threateningly.  
"Come!" he said rising out of the water arm extended in a grand gesture. I swiftly turned away, my eyes desperately searching for something else to look at.  
"Alright!" I barely managed to squeak out in a dog-whistle pitch.

We sat down on pillows on the floor, seated at a low table and were served dinner by a middle-aged Japanese woman. The way she acted around me and spoke to this 'Yuuri' character that I had inhabited made me think that she was his mother. Also leading to the conclusion that I was Japanese. The scenery screamed Japan as well, so I was pretty assured of my deductions.  
The other silver-haired man that I had been to well 'acquainted' with was served something that smelled heavenly.  
"Here you are Victor! Another serving of our specialty! The katsudon pork-cutlet bowl, extra large!" she happily displayed, then waddled off back into another room. I deeply inhaled and got a whiff of the mouthwatering steamed rice, fried egg and crispy pork. My saliva began to collect around the corners of my mouth.

The salivating stopped when a bowl was plonked in front of me by a younger brunette wearing a cream-pink sweater, who then walked off stretching and commenting something about 'another beer'. I looked down and a lifeless looking salad stared back at me.  
Ah…so thats what this 'Victor' guy meant when he said I wouldn't be having any katsudon…So that dish was called katsudon. That made more sense. I couldn't hide my disappointment and I felt Victor's eyes glance at me sharply.

"Ah my sweet Yuuri, you'll have to at least get back to your old weight before you can have one of these. Otherwise my lessons will be meaningless" he sighed. Suddenly I felt a little self-conscious. I looked down again and remembered that I was not in my own body. No, this one was quite different. It was male with a slightly pudgy around the middle and the skin tone was slightly different. When I glanced up I could still see dark hair, but it looked to be black rather than a dark bluenette.  
"Don't look so sad my little katsudon" he pouted. It took me a few moments to realise that he was referring to me, not the actual food.

"Wha-?" I began before he, quite literally, crawled over to me, once again cupping my chin in his finger tips. This guy was really touchy-feely. His eyes flashed with an intense gaze asking me as many questions as the ones pouring from his lips.  
"Yuuri" he vibrated the name in his throat, whispering it as though a precious word he coveted.  
"Tell me everything about you..Where do you skate? What's in this city? Is there a girl you like?" his other hand brushed against mine and caressed my wrist before he entangled his fingers in between my own. He pulled my face in closely, so close that I could feel his warm breath brush against my lips. My mind was too slow to comprehend what was happening, but my cheeks blushed as I was too entranced by the his clear bewitching aqua irises to look away, trapping me in their gaze.  
"Let's build some trust in our relationship" he breathed, but I could hardly focus on his words.

I gave a startled quiver as the door flew open with great force, I pulled my eyes away from Victor. In the entrance stood a panting young blonde boy wearing a tiger printed top. His eyes went wide as he looked at the two of us. Our face close and then down at our hands, his face growing red in understanding…wait understanding, no. No! What the hell am I doing? I quickly pulled my hand out of the other mans and flew back to the wall creating as much distance as I could.  
"…Sorry to ah- I mean I didn't mean to…I was just look for some-…I'll be going then" the teen rambled, turning back around to rush out the door. Looking at the blonde with more clarity I noticed something. The blonde spiky hair, the green eyes and the way he spoke something about him just made me think…  
"…Chat?" I nervously prodded. He spun back around, eyes wider than before in a mixture of shock and horror.  
"M-m-myLady?" he jumbled in one word.  
Hesitant with embarrassment, I slowly nodded.  
"Huh? Yuuri why did you run away?" Victor asked sounding quite puzzled, ignoring the other developments and comments. As though he had no idea what it looked like we were in the middle of.  
"Wow. So uh…WHAT?!" Chat in his new body yelped. I gave him a look trying to convey that I had just as much, which was barely any, information about all of this.

***  
ADRIEN'S POV:

'Whatthewhatthewhatwhatwhatwhat' was all that ran through my mind before questions flooded in. Why is my Lady a man? Why was she so close to this other man? Who is this guy? Why is she a man?! Why did they look like they were about to…? WHO IS THIS GUY!?  
Shock and rage took hold of my body and I could feel a tremor in my hand as the scene of my…'Lady' and some random silver haired guy looked like they were about to do something way too passionate for my liking. I growled and stomped over to this other man. Jealousy clouding my judgement I kicked over a plate and stomped my foot on the table.  
"What are you doing?!" I snarled glaring him straight in the eyes, sending daggers so sharp I felt as though they could pierce through him. He paused in an undreadble expression for a moment before...  
"…YURIO!" he shouted merrily, pulling me into a hug. My brain shut down…

ERROR Adrien exe. has stopped working, please reboot.

Both Ladybug and I stared at him in shocked silence. I glanced back at her trying to gain something, anything. But she looked even more baffled than I was.  
"Come let's get you a bowl of katsudon!"

.

.

OH my god Victor is fun to write! Little Precious Cinnamon Bun! ALL OF THEM ARE PRECIOUS CINNAMON BUNS!


End file.
